Forever Lost: Bijou Region
Bijou Region Welcome to the Bijou region, where glorious cities are built upon rich gem mines, each city representing one of the 12 birth stones. Once a peacefull region, unrest is now a common word. Fearing a rebellion, the Prime MInister of the region decided it was time, he traveled to the most northren part of the region : Diamond Lake, it was there that he collected five pokeballs. It was with these five pokemon that the region was founded, and it would be with these five pokemon that the region would be saved. Characters and Pokemon (( If you would like to be a character simply post below, note first 5 will be the owners of the 5 "Starters". Please put your age, and birthstone...)) Zach: Age Fifteen, Garnet -Zach owns no Pokemon as of yet. Gerard, 13, Ruby -Gerard owns no Pokemon as of yet. Sam, Fourteen, Sapphire -Sam owns no Pokemon as of yet. Oatmeal, Fourteen, Topaz. -Oatmeal owns no Pokemon as of yet Pablo, 14, Peridot -Pablo owns no Pokemon as of yet. ________No More Starters.( However feel free to sign up, you can still join in, Just not in Garnet Valley * Coughs Next City!*-------------- Garnet Valley(Day One) 'Garnet Valley, is perhaps one of the smallest towns in all of Bijou, but it know for its kind words with others. Garnet Valley is also very peacefull, compared to the other cities in Bijou. Garnet Valley is home to many water pokemon, as a large lake surronds most of the valley. There was once a legend that one of the sacred pokemon cam from deep below the lake, but no one has ever found record of it. Lake Front Zach: *Takes off his shoes and dips his feet in the lake* Its soo peacefull here. Oatmeal: WEEW -started yelling, and cannon balled into the lake- Hey Dude! Zach: Hey * Sighs* Can you beleive it? The primie Misister is coming here! To lil ol' Garnet Valley! Oatmeal: Why are you soo happy? What's so special about him? <.< Zach: No one important ever comes here! Oatmeal: You guys got me! -proudly pointed at himself- [ I'm kind of a narcasisst :D ] Zach: Joy. * Frowns* Any ways... I'm gonna head to the school. I forgot my bag yesterday. Oatmeal: Sc-hoo-ool? Lemme see that place! Zach: Fine... * akes his feet out and pulls his shoes on* Lets go. Oatmeal: -walked out of the lake, fully drenched- What's it like? Zach: Boring.... (( Moved to School ))) ___________________________________________________________________________________________ Garnet School (( If you would like you may have your character come to school, but its a national holiday today... So Meh. )) Sam: *is leaning against a wall against the school* Zach:* Walks up* Oh, hey Sam! Sam: *looks up at him* Oh, hey. Oatmeal: -running in,- WOAH WOAH WOAH. don't forget ME- -tripped on water- @_@. -he jumped right back up- So, this is sc-ho-ol? -he looked around- It seems boring.. Let's paint on the walls :D Zach: Uh... don't mind him. Any ways, why are you here? Oatmeal: -is painting the wall- Weeeeeeeeeeee.... Sam: ... Just chillin'... Zach: Uhhh... Ok. * Tries to open the door, but its locked* Dang it... Oatmeal: Hey Guys! -he got tired of drawing on the wall xD- Zach: * Sighs* I guess Ill wait until some one comes to open the door... Oatmeal, what shoudl I call you? I mean Oatmeal is so long. Oatmeal: Call me.. Oaty :D Pablo: *is an overachiever* Hey, what's up? :D Sam: The sky...